Just Love the Person Who Loved You
by aniranzracz
Summary: Caranya, cintai saja orang yang mencintaimu. Jangan mencintai orang yang kelihatan tidak mencintaimu atau bahkan tidak mencintaimu sama sekali, Lils. –Sebuah fic request dari Kak @HanariaBlack :D Mind to RnR?


_Caranya, cintai saja orang yang mencintaimu. Jangan mencintai orang yang kelihatan tidak mencintaimu atau bahkan tidak mencintaimu sama sekali, Lils._

**Just Love the Person Who Loved You**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Just Love the Person Who Loved You © aniranzracz

.

.

.

Kadang jinak, kadang buas. Yang jelasnya, selalu menjadi favorit.

Burung-burung terbang berseliweran di atasnya. Sinar matahari memantul di permukaannya setelah berhasil menembus sela-sela rindang pepohonan di sekitar. Dan, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi entah dari mana.

Itulah pendeskripsian Danau Hitam yang paling tepat di mataku. Dan di antara para manusia yang beraktivitas di sekitarnya, ada aku di sana. Aku ada di bagian danau yang paling sepi dan cenderung terpencil.

Aku duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon dan memikirkan sesuatu sendirian.

Sesuatu yang selalu kurenungkan, tetapi jarang kubagi pada orang lain.

Aku menghela nafas dan mulai merenung lebih dalam tentang cinta. Cinta di kehidupanku.

Baru saja aku mau merenungkan lebih dalam lagi tentang cinta, aku melihat mereka. Mataku terpicing, dan aku menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata yang diikuti oleh tiga laki-laki lainnya.

Aku mengetahui keempat orang itu. Marauders. Dengan sigap, aku berjalan cepat menjauhi mereka dan bergegas ke kastil. Lebih tepatnya, bergegas ke asrama Gryffindor.

Bukan. Bukannya aku takut, tapi aku sedang malas dan tak mau saja menghadapi mereka seperti yang biasa kulakukan.

Setelah lukisan Nyonya Gemuk menampakkan Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor karena kata sandi yang kuucapkan, aku segera berjalan menuju kamar yang kutempati bersama Alice, Mary dan Hestia di lantai atas.

Sesampainya di depan kamar, aku masuk dan menutup pintu.

Mereka bertiga–Alice, Mary dan Hestia–rupanya ada di sana dan sedang asyik–atau mungkin sibuk–menguteksi kukunya seraya bergosip.

Tanpa menyapa, tersenyum atau bahkan menoleh, aku langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur milikku.

Sehabis itu, aku hanya memperhatikan ketiga sahabatku yang kali ini sedang menempelkan _sticker_ warna-warni di kuku masing-masing.

Iseng, aku melirik kukuku sendiri.

Berbeda dengan mereka, kukuku tak berwarna atau ber_sticker_ sedikit pun. Polos, sederhana tapi tetap rapi.

Hmh... aku memang berbeda.

Sebagai remaja putri, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilanku. Untuk penampilan, hanya dua kata yang kutekankan: Rapi dan pantas.

Well, seperti hitam dan putih jika dibandingkan dengan perempuan-perempuan yang menginjak remaja lainnya, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan remaja putri Slytherin.

Er, sebenarnya bukan Slytherin saja. Ketiga asrama lainnya juga–menurutku–berlebihan dalam urusan penampilan, tapi, tetap saja Slytherin yang menjadi ratunya.

Kalau remaja putri Gyffindor, Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff mandi selama setengah jam, Slytherin menghabiskan waktu dengan mandi selama satu jam. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa datang ke kelas setiap pagi tanpa terlambat! Mungkin, mereka semua mengantri mandi sejak jam satu malam!

Kalau rok seragam Hogwarts remaja Gryffindor, Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff minimal setengah lutut, rok Slytherin maksimal pas di atas lutut. Biasanya, setengah paha! Astaga... apakah mereka tak mampu membeli rok yang lebih pantas? Mereka semua kan berharta lebih! Atau mereka membeli rok untuk anak di tahun pertama?

Dan kalau aroma parfum remaja Gryffindor, Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff hanya tercium sekitar beberapa senti dari pemakainya, Slytherin paling tidak tercium sekitar dua meter dari pemakainya! Aku tak ragu kalau mereka menghabiskan satu botol parfum besar setiap hari.

Tak main-main, itu sangat kontras denganku.

Aku? Mandi paling lama sepuluh menit. Rok dibawah lutut dan hanya memakai tiga semprotan parfum di seluruh tubuhku setiap hari.

Dan, mungkin saja, itu yang membuat Sev tidak menyukaiku. Sev pasti menyukai anak-anak Slytherin yang–kuakui dengan berat–cantik, _pure-blood_, dan berharta. Tapi, mereka genit!

Seolah baru menyadari kehadiranku, mereka bertiga–Alice, Mary dan Hestia–baru menyapaku, "Hai, Lils! Kau kenapa dan datang sejak kapan? Kami tak melihatmu!"

Aku mendengus kesal dan menatap langit-langit kamar. "Aku dari tadi di sini! Kalian saja yang terlalu asyik dengan kuku kalian sehingga tidak memperhatikanku!"

Mereka saling pandang, tapi, beberapa detik kemudian kembali asyik dengan cat kuku masing-masing. "Eh? Maaf, Lils."

Aku tak menjawab.

"Kau punya masalah, ya? Kenapa mukamu tertekuk begitu?" tanya Alice ingin mencampuri urusanku. Well, mungkin bukan mencampuri, tapi ia perhatian pada sahabatnya.

Aku berbalik. "Bukan masalah yang penting."

Hestia mengambil nafas, lalu memoles kukunya lagi. "Cerita saja pada kami. Kami kan sahabatmu? Memangnya kenapa sih?"

Hei? Apa mungkin aku bisa curhat pada mereka? Lagipula, mereka bukan pembocor, kan?

Aku memelintir beberapa helai rambutku dan mendesah. "Yeah. Aku memang butuh tempat curhat sekarang, tapi, setelah aku curhat nanti, kalian jangan membocorkan hal itu pada siapapun, ya?"

Mereka bertiga sejenak meninggalkan kuteksnya, mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan memoles kukunya lagi.

"Er, aku hanya heran kenapa seseorang bisa mencintai orang lain, padahal ada orang selalu berada di sisinya dan tak pernah tidak menunjukkan cintanya."

"Biar kutebak. Pasti tokoh utama drama ini adalah kau dan Snape?" tebak Hestia.

Sial! Hestia, sahabatku ini memang selalu bisa menebak pikiran orang lain!

Memutuskan untuk jujur, aku berkata, "Yeah."

Mary mengernyit dan memandang ke arahku dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau suka dengan Snape? Lalu, kau kira dia tidak mencintaimu?"

Oh astaga! Kenapa mereka selalu bisa menebaknya?

Dengan rona merah yang berusaha kututupi dengan bantal, aku berkata dengan berat hati, "Yeah."

"Memangnya kau tahu dari mana dia tidak mencintaimu?" tanya Alice mengikuti pembicaraan yang sebenarnya berawal dari dia.

Aku tertegun. Iya, ya! Sebetulnya, aku tahu dari mana?

Aku menghela nafas. "Well, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, gerak-gerik Sev menunjukkan hal itu."

Hestia menempelkan _sticker _lagi di kukunya. "Lil, kalau kau tak tahu apa-apa, jangan berprasangka lain dulu."

Belum sempat aku menanggapi ucapan Hestia, omongan Mary menyelaku.

"Kalau kau memang cinta dengannya, kenapa kau marah padanya dua tahun lalu? Saat dia tak sengaja menyebutmu _Darah Lumpur_?"

Aku mau menegur Mary yang seenaknya, tetapi tidak jadi ketika mendengar itu.

Aku bingung dan mulai mencari alasan. Er, aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku berbuat seperti itu sebenarnya. "Er, er, a–aku, aku sakit hati karena dia menyebutkan itu, Mary!"

Mary mengangguk mengerti.

Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan lain setelah itu.

Akhirnya, aku mengatakan hal lain dengan tercekat, "Bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa bahagia dengan perasaan cinta yang kita berikan kepada orang lain?"

Sontak, Alice dan Hestia menatapku. Hanya Mary yang tidak dan masih asyik mewarnai kukunya.

"Well, Lil, caranya adalah... er, maaf. Aku tak tahu tentang hal itu," ujar Alice tanpa rasa bersalah, membuatku melengos kesal.

Kini harapanku tinggal Hestia. Aku berharap semoga Hestia yang jenius itu bisa memberiku solusi atas masalahku ini.

"Menurutmu, Hest?" tanyaku meminta jawaban Hestia dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Hestia yang semula diam, menjawab, "Sama dengan Alice, aku juga tak tahu."

Sekarang pupus sudah harapanku ingin mendapatkan pencerahan.

Karena kesal dan bingung, aku memejamkan mata dan berbaring. Berusaha terlihat pura-pura tidur dan membiarkan mereka bertiga melanjutkan mengurusi urusannya masing-masing.

Dari telingaku, aku mendengar Mary meniup kukunya yang sudah dipoles cat khusus kuku dengan perlahan, lalu ia berkata di tengah-tengah kesunyian, "Caranya, cintai saja orang yang mencintaimu. Jangan mencintai orang yang kelihatan tidak mencintaimu atau bahkan tidak mencintaimu sama sekali, Lils."

Sontak, mataku membuka kaget.

Hah? Hanya itu? Segampang itu saja? Setelah sebelumnya berbulan-bulan aku memikirkan jawabannya? Hanya... cintai orang mencintai kita?

Aku menatap Mary tajam, begitu pula orang selain Mary di kamar itu.

Mary masih asyik meniup kukunya sampai akhirnya ia menyadari tatapan kagum sekaligus heran kepadanya. "Kenapa kalian memandangku?"

Sunyi.

"Er, well, kuakui teorimu memang benar, Mary," kata Alice perlahan.

"Yeah," Mary tersenyum dan kemudian memandangku. "Aku senang bisa membantumu, Lils."

Aku tertegun. Masih kaget dengan ajaibnya teori cinta Mary.

"Dan masalahnya adalah, siapa orang yang betul-betul mencintai Lily dan selalu menunjukkan cinta itu?" tanya Hestia seraya menyeringai sadis.

Oh tidak!

"James. James Potter," ujar mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Tidak mau mendengar itu lagi, aku menutup kepalaku dengan bantal. Aku tak mau mendengar tawa menusuk dari mereka bertiga!

Karena masih penasaran, aku akhirnya bertanya walaupun wajahku yang semerah tomat itu masih ditutupi oleh bantal, "Bagaimana caranya? Itu kan sama saja dengan melupakan Severus!"

Diantara suara tawa yang semakin keras dan seakan ingin merobek gendang telingaku, aku mendengar suara Mary, " Tentu dengan berusaha!"

Wait. Berusaha? Berusaha melupakan Sev dan mencintai Potter? Dunia pasti sudah mau kiamat.

.

.

Aku duduk bersandar lagi pada sebuah pohon di tepi Danau Hitam, sama seperti rutinitasku sejak aku tak bersahabat lagi dengan Sev.

Aku masih merenung tentang kehidupan cintaku, teori cinta Mary yang gila dan kengerian akan NEWT yang datang sekitar dua tahun lagi. Aku di tahun keenam sekarang.

Saat merenung, tak kusangka, Sev juga datang ke tempat itu sendirian.

Aku melihatnya, dan dia melihatku.

Tentu saja, setelah melihatnya, aku melengos dan membuang muka. Tapi ia melakukan hal yang lebih parah dariku.

Dengan wajah yang memerah, ia berbalik dan bergegas kembali ke kastil Hogwarts yang megah.

Well, menurutku, itulah salah satu tanda bahwa ia tidak mencintaiku, tapi membenciku dengan sepenuh hati.

Dan sekitar sepuluh menit setelah kepergian Snape, Potter juga datang. Entah kenapa. Dan kali ini ia sendirian, tidak dikawal oleh Sirius, Peter dan Remus.

Seolah tidak sengaja menemukanku di sini, wajah kusutnya berubah menjadi wajah yang berseri. Ia mengaduk-aduk rambut hitam berantakannya dan menyapaku dengan nada yang diriang-riangkan, tapi tak mampu menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan. "Hai, Lily!"

Mendengar itu, aku berusaha mengangkat kakiku dan berjalan menjauhi Potter sialan ini. Tapi, teori Mary yang sudah dilipat gandakan entah untuk keberapa kalinya berlari di dalam pikiranku dan menahan kedua kakiku agar aku tak beranjak pergi.

Hanya tiga kata untuk itu: Sial, sial dan sial.

Aku berusaha hanya memandang permukaan danau yang beriak pelan dan berusaha mengacuhkannya. Tapi itu hanya bertahan sampai Si Gila berkacamata dan–sialnya lagi memakai jubah ala Gryffindor–duduk di hadapanku.

Ia mengulang sapaannya, "Hai, Lily!"

Dengan terpaksa, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mengucapkan 'hai' sebagai balasannya agar dia berhenti dan diam.

_Ayolah, kaki! Bergeraklah! Jauhkanlah aku dengan Potter ini! _

Alih-alih menuruti pikiranku, kaki itu malah semakin berat untuk digerakkan dan mengirimkan satu kalimat yang memuakkan ke otakku.

_Cintailah orang yang mencintaimu. _

Dan ditambah dengan...

_Orang yang paling dan sangat mencintaimu ada di hadapanmu, Lily Sayang..._

Merlin!

Potter terus menatapku sampai akhirnya aku balas menatapnya dan membentak dengan suaraku yang paling keras, "Apa? Mau apa kau lihat-lihat?"

Eh, dasar. Bukannya tunduk ketakutan, ia malah menyeringai. Seringai yang katanya perempuan-perempuan lain dapat mencairkan hati, tapi tidak bagiku. Seringai itu membuatku mual!

"Kau cantik," ucapnya seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Ucapan itu akan membuatku senang kalau Sev yang mengucapkannya, tapi tidak untuk Potter.

Untuk menghindari perang yang kurasa semakin dekat, aku diam saja.

Dia juga diam.

Dan kami berdua diam sampai akhirnya senja memaksa kami bergegas pergi ke kastil.

.

.

_Esoknya..._

Aku memutuskan pergi lagi. Pergi lagi ke tepi Danau Hitam yang sepi.

Dan aku berharap Sev juga datang ke sana dan bersedia berdiam-diam ria, seperti hal memalukan yang kulakukan bersama dia–Potter–kemarin.

Aku duduk, bersandar pada batang sebuah pohon, dan duduk merenung. Setengah berharap kalau Sev akan datang lagi.

Well, manusia boleh merencanakan, tapi Tuhan yang menentukan.

Aku bisa berharap agar Sev yang datang dan menemaniku, tapi, Tuhan ingin bahwa yang menemaniku sekarang adalah Potter. James Potter.

Seperti kemarin, kakiku tak bisa beranjak pergi.

Ia tersenyum dan menyapaku dengan wajah yang lelah tapi diriang-diriangkan, setelah itu–lagi-lagi–kami terus berdiam satu sama lain seraya diam-diam saling melirik–oh aku benci mengatakan ini–sampai akhirnya malam menjemput.

.

.

Kejadian yang kuceritakan tadi sudah menjadi rutinitas harianku, sepertinya.

Aku sudah terbiasa pergi ke tepi Danau Hitam sore-sore, mendapatkan senyum dan sapaannya yang seakan berusaha dibuat gembira, lalu terus berdiam diri.

Aku. Sudah. Terbiasa.

Astaga, sangat mengerikan. Tak pernah terbayangkan kalau aku akan mendapatkan saat dimana aku bisa duduk berdua dan saling berdiam diri bersama Potter itu.

Dan karena aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh kalau tidak melangkahkan kaki ke tepi Danau Hitam yang sepi itu, aku memutuskan pergi saja lagi di sore hari ini. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Aku duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar yang sama seperti dulu, lalu aku merenung memikirkan cinta.

Er, kuakui, kalau aku tak hanya memikirkan cinta. Tapi, aku juga memikirkan kapan Potter akan datang ke tempat itu.

Aku rasa, aku mulai tak waras. Bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan dia?

_Setengah jam kemudian... _

Mentari sudah mulai terbenam. Tapi, aku tetap menunggu dengan gelisah.

Potter. Potter. Potter. Kemana dia? Kenapa dia tak datang? Apa dia malas dan sudah bosan bertemu denganku?

_Saat matahari sepenuhnya tenggelam..._

Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku segera ke kamar, mengganti jubahku dan bergegas ke Aula untuk makan malam. Menghilangkan lapar serta dahaga dan berharap... makanan yang kumakan nanti bisa menghilangkan kekecewaan yang menumpuk dalam hatiku karena dia tak menemuiku di Danau tadi sore.

...

Wait. Tunggu dulu. Aku bilang apa tadi? Aku kecewa karena Potter tak datang menemuiku, padahal itu bahkan bukan janjinya?

Ups! Jangan percaya ucapanku tadi! Itu hanya omong kosong!

Eh? Er, er, er, yeah. Mungkin aku sedikit kecewa.

.

.

_Esoknya..._

Aku berharap ia–Potter–datang, tapi aku mengira ia tak datang lagi.

Kau tahu apa yang memihakku? Harapan. Bukan perkiraan.

Dia datang. Dia datang dengan wajah yang lebih lesu dari kemarin-kemarinnya lagi dan disertai dengan rambut hitam yang lebih berantakkan dari sebelumnya.

Namun, ketika melihatku, ia tetap tersenyum.

"Hai, Lily," sapanya ramah.

Aku mengangkat alis, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi bertanya, "Kenapa kemarin kau tak datang ke tempat ini?"

Senyumnya yang–kuakui–manis berubah jadi seringai. Seringai yang entah kenapa sekarang... berubah menjadi pesonanya.

"Kenapa? Kau kangen ya?"

Aku mencibir berusaha membantah, tapi dalam hati aku mengangguk.

"Well, aku ada masalah dengan tim Quidditch," ujarnya. Akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan yang paling ingin kutanyakan juga.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kapten. Dia marah dengan _Keeper_ tim Gryffindor karena selalu bolos latihan. Kau tahulah," jawabnya. "Semenjak aku selalu datang ke sini dan sekali saja tak hadir, kenapa kau berubah jadi perhatian padaku?"

Aku mencibir lagi.

Dia tertawa melihat cibiranku. Dan, entah kenapa, tanpa kuduga juga, aku ikut tertawa.

...

"Bye, Lily," ujarnya ketika matahari sudah memancarkan sinar terakhirnya untuk hari ini, tak lupa dengan senyuman menawan.

Aku tersenyum balik. "Bye."

Kami berbalik, tapi dengan segera aku memanggilnya lagi. "Potter!"

Potter berbalik dan mengangkat kedua alisnya tanda ia menunggu apa yang ingin kuucapkan. "Apa? Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Aku menunduk dan mengais-ngaiskan kaki di rerumputan yang kuinjak saat ini. "Boleh aku memanggilmu James?"

Ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk memandang matamu, kau tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja boleh. Apa yang tidak untukmu?" ujarnya dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, membuatku salah tingkah.

Dasar James!

Setelah itu, kami berdua berpisah jalan walaupun satu tujuan.

.

.

_Esoknya..._

Tak perlu kuceritakan lagi. Kalian pastinya sudah tahu aku sedang berada di mana sekarang: Danau Hitam.

Danau Hitam masih sama seperti dulu saat aku pertama kali datang ke sini dan merenung.

Riaknya masih ada walaupun kadang pelan dan kadang berkejaran liar. Sinar mentari tetap memantul di permukaannya dengan anggun jikalau matahari terbit, dan burung-burung masih setia terbang di atas genangan luas air jernih itu.

Sama persis bukan?

Tetapi sebenarnya berbeda jika aku dimasukkan dalam pendeskripsian Danau Hitam itu saat ini.

Berbeda. Berbeda. Berbeda.

Kalau dulu aku merenung tentang Sev atau tentang cinta di kehidupanku yang tak karuan, kali ini aku selalu berdoa dalam hati agar James datang dan tetap menemuiku setiap sore di danau itu.

Hanya itu. Hanya sebuah doa–atau mungkin harapan–yang mungkin bagi kalian kecil, tapi menurutku pengaruhnya besar sekali untukku.

Dan ia datang sekarang.

"Hai, James," sapaku mengawali pembicaraan.

James menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Hai, Lils."

Aku balas tersenyum dan diam. Dia juga diam, sama sepertiku.

Tak berapa lama, tak tahu mengapa, sebuah burung hantu berbulu lebat putih yang tampak megah terbang membawa sebuah bungkusan yang tampaknya berisi makanan.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Apa itu?"

James tertawa dan tawanya semakin menjadi setelah burung hantu itu mendarat di pangkuannya dan mematuk-matuk jari telunjuknya dengan sayang.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku lagi, mengulang pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya kuajukan.

"Makanan. Lebih tepatnya buah," jawabnya.

Aku diam dan tak berkomentar lagi. Percuma saja menanyai orang keras kepala seperti dia sampai ia mengaku! Sebab, mungkin saja ia baru akan mengaku tahun depan!

Melihatku diam, ia melanjutkan, "_Strawberry_. Buah Muggle. Kau mau?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Mau! Aku sering mencobanya bersama Petunia dulu, kalau Mum atau Dad membelikannya!"

James tersenyum menanggapiku dan membuka bungkusan itu. Dan betul saja, puluhan buah _strawberry_ merah segar terhidang.

James mengambil satu buah itu dan mempersilahkanku mengambil buah itu juga.

Ketika aku sudah memasukkannya dalam mulutku, ia masih mengernyit seraya memperhatikan buah itu dengan cermat.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran. "Kenapa tak kau makan buahnya?"

Ia mendengus. "Bijinya banyak sekali! Apakah itu tak berbahaya? Dan bagaimana dengan daun yang masih tertempel di atas buah ini? Apakah bisa dimakan? Dan apa rasanya?"

Aku tersenyum geli, tapi kujawab juga pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu. "Biji _strawberry_ memang seperti itu, James! Makan saja, aman kok. Daunnya bisa kau cabut dan rasanya kecut agak manis, tapi aku suka sekali!"

Ia mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memakan buahnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku penasaran setelah mengambil sebutir lagi buah itu dari bungkusannya.

"Aku suka," jawabnya. "Tapi bukan karena rasa buah ini!"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. "Lalu? Kau suka buah ini karena apa?"

Ia menyeringai dan menyantap satu _strawberry_ lagi. "Aku suka buah ini karena kau juga menyukainya, Lils."

Sontak, aku tersedak _strawberry_ yang sedang kumakan dan aku memukul lengannya pelan. Tak kesakitan karena kupukul atau membantuku mencari air karena aku tersedak, ia malah terbahak.

Astaga, dia kenapa sih?

Akhirnya, kami berdua melanjutkan menyantap satu per satu buah _strawberry_ itu sembari sesekali bercanda-tawa riang.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku tak dapat lagi memikirkan hal lain selain James, James dan James.

Bahkan aku sudah bisa mengacuhkan Sev–atau mungkin aku harus memanggilnya Snape lagi–saat ia dengan wajah yang memerah lewat di sekitarku.

Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Well, aku sudah lupa rasanya berhasil direngkuh oleh sesuatu yang familiar, namun entah kenapa sekaligus asing: Cinta.

Semoga jawabannya adalah iya. Semoga aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang juga mencintaiku.

Well, aku tak tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang kusukai sekarang.

Setelah makan malam, aku bergegas ke kamar–tak mengikuti _party_ yang diadakan oleh Marauders walaupun ada James–dan menghambur ke tempat tidurku yang nyaman.

Seperti biasanya, walaupun aku ingin sekali tidur, aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum memikirkan James.

Maka, mau tak mau aku harus memikirkannya.

Dan kenangan yang kupilih kali ini adalah ketika kami berdua pertama kali berjumpa di suatu kompartemen Hogwarts Express.

Kenangan ini dulu selalu kuacuhkan. Tapi, tidak untuk sekarang. Setelah aku jatuh cinta dengan tulus pada sosok laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut hitam berantakkan yang nakal, tapi mencintaiku apa adanya.

Aku bahkan hafal siapa masinisnya waktu itu, di gerbong keberapa dan di kompartemen mana.

Nama masinisnya adalah Mr. Moler, di gerbong keenam dan di kompartemen bagian kanan kedua dari ujung kiri.

_Setelah berpamitan pada keluarga–aku tetap pamit pada Petunia walaupun dia terlihat jijik–di King Cross, aku segera naik ke kereta yang super menakjubkan: Hogwarts Express. _

_Aku mencari kompartemen yang kosong atau bisa aku tempati sampai akhirnya... _

"_Lily!" seru Sev memanggilku sembari melambaikan tangan dengan wajah yang berseri dari balik kompartemen yang hanya berisikan Sev. _

_Aku tersenyum, membalas lambaian tangan Sev dan memasuki kompartemen itu, lalu menaruh koper tempat barang-barang milikku yang kubawa ke Hogwarts. _

_Setelah aku masuk, aku dan Sev membicarakan banyak hal lagi dengan antusias. _

_Tapi, keantuisasan itu menguap ketika keempat Marauders–Para Perompak–datang ke kompartemen yang kutempati bersama Sev dan mengganggu dengan santainya, seolah Hogwarts Express adalah kereta milik nenek moyang mereka. _

"_Hai! Siapa namamu, Cantik? Bagaimana kalau kau duduk di kompartemen kami saja? Kau tak usah duduk bersama... er, orang yang menjijikkan ini," ujar seorang anak berambut hitam berkacamata–yang kulihat dari jubahnya yang masih polos–masih duduk di tahun pertamanya. Well, James Potter. _

_Aku merasa agak marah karena ia mengangguku dan menghina sahabatku. "Dasar! Pergi kau!" _

"_Hahaha..." tawa mereka berempat–Marauders– terdengar dan seperti tak habis-habis. Seperti mau merobek gendang telingaku dengan ganas. _

_Aku membentak mereka lagi dan setelah bersusah payah, aku berhasil mengusir mereka. _

_Karena sedikit kelelahan, aku duduk terdiam di kursi kompartemen. _

.

"Lily!" seru Alice, Mary dan Hestia dengan keras, membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku tersentak dan kembali sadar sepenuhnya. "Hm? Apa?"

Mary berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan melempariku dengan bantalnya. "Dasar pelamun! Memangnya kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dua perkamen dari Profesor McGonagall sehingga kau bisa melamun seenaknya? Ingat, besok dikumpul, Lils!"

Dengan kaget, aku mengangguk dan mulai mencari perkamen, tinta serta pena buluku. Aku belum mengerjakan tugas itu.

Saat mencari, aku memikirkan sesuatu sembari tersenyum.

Kenapa sifat dan sikap James berbeda ketika ia sendiri dan ketika ia sedang bersama Marauders?

.

Setelah mendapatkan semua yang kubutuhkan untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Profesor McGonagall, aku mulai mengerjakan.

_Setelah satu jam..._

Hoahm... aku mengantuk! Tunggu, biar kutengok jam!

...

Astaga! Sudah jam sepuluh malam! Tapi... tugasku belum selesai semua.

Mungkin aku butuh perpustakaan. Tapi, apakah perpustakaan masih membuka pintu untuk para murid Hogwarts saat jam malam sudah berlaku? Jawabannya, tentu saja tidak.

Er, mungkin aku bisa meminta Marauders membantuku? Mereka–kudengar-dengar–hafal seluruh lika-liku Hogwarts yang–kabarnya–para Kepala Sekolahnya saja tak tahu. Ah. Walaupun sudah lumayan akrab dengan mereka, aku tak mau merepotkan di saat malam seperti ini.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya tugas ini selesai?

...

Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan diam-diam saja. Toh, aku pernah melakukannya bersama Snape dulu.

...

_Sesampainya di perpustakaan..._

Aku segera mencari buku yang kuperlukan. Mudah sekaligus sulit sebenarnya. Mudah karena buku lusuh itu tidak berada di Seksi Terlarang–well, nyaris semua buku yang diperuntukkan untuk ilmu pengetahuan dasar memang tidak berada di sana–dan susah karena ribuan buku tentang hal yang kucari menumpuk dan menunggu untuk dibuka satu persatu.

Dasar tidak waras! Bagaimana mungkin aku membuka ribuan buku–sama dengan milyaran lembar jika dihitung per lembar–yang tulisannya sudah mulai pudar dan jika semuanya kubutuhkan besok?

Karena itu, aku mengambil tiga buku yang menurutku paling meyakinkan dengan terburu-buru. Aku takut kalau aku ketahuan Filch ataupun Madam Pince.

Sial. Karena terburu-buru, aku malah menjatuhkan buku paling besar yang kuambil.

Gedubrakk!

"Siapa itu?" ujar suara dingin yang tak kuketahui siapa pemiliknya.

Aku segera mengambil buku tebal yang terjatuh. Bulu kudukku merinding dan menyebabkanku membayangkan banyak hal mengerikan.

Mulai dari Madam Pince yang menangkapku, Filch, Profesor McGonagall, sampai monster-monster yang bahkan tak kuketahui wujudnya.

Sebagian dari diriku memaksa untuk lari bersembunyi, tapi sebagian lagi malah menempatkanku pada posisi yang mencari kesusahan: Diam di tempat dan mengaku.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan, bagian diriku yang menempatkanku pada kesusahanlah yang menang.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

"Siapa itu?" suara itu terdengar lagi, membuat bulu kudukku merinding lebih hebat. Bahkan mungkin saja helai-helaian rambut lurus merahku mulai ikut berdiri.

Sesuatu–mungkin seseorang–dari Seksi Terlarang berjalan pelan mendekatiku. Aku memejamkan mata menunggu sesuatu yang pastinya akan mengejutkanku nanti.

Hening. Tak ada suara sedikitpun. Nyamuk pun tidak.

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati seseorang di hadapanku.

Sev. Severus. Severus Snape.

"Lily," ujarnya dingin.

"Snape," balasku tak kalah dingin. Well, aku tak mau kehilangan harga diriku di depan orang yang dengan santainya tak meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang ia perbuat dulu!

Ia menyeringai kasar. "Wow. Sudah memanggil nama margaku lagi, Lil?"

Aku diam saja dan entah kenapa aku mulai mengamati orang yang sudah kutinggalkan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu ini.

Dia berubah. Berubah menjadi lebih tinggi. Tulang wajahnya tertarik ke bawah dan membuat bentuk mukanya menjadi oval sempurna. Kulitnya pucat dan terlihat dingin. Rambutnya yang berminyak mulai agak memanjang dari sebelumnya dan suaranya mulai memberat.

"Kau berubah," komentarku. Nada dingin dari ucapanku sebelumnya tak berkurang sedikit pun.

Kau tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja. Semua orang akan berubah kan, Lil?"

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Ya. Terserahlah."

Tanpa pamit, mengucapkan salam atau bahkan mengangguk, aku berlalu dari tempat itu seraya membawa ketiga buku yang kuperlukan.

Tanpa diduga...

"Lily!" serunya dari belakang.

Aku berbalik karena penasaran akan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyebutmu dengan 'Darah-Lumpur', aku hanya..." ujarmu meminta maaf dengan wajah yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya.

Aku mendengus dan membuang muka. "Terpeleset lidah, maksudmu? Terlambat. Aku sudah membuatkanmu alasan untuk banyak tahun! Teman-temanku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa aku masih bisa berbicara padamu. Kau dengan teman-teman Death Eatersmu yang berharga itu! Kau sudah memilih jalanmu, dan aku juga sudah memilih jalanku sendiri."

Setelah itu, aku berjalan kembali ke asrama Gryffindor. Meninggalkan sahabatku yang terdiam terkejut dengan wajah yang dingin di hadapannya.

Hanya di hadapannya. Setelah aku keluar dari perpustakaan dan aku tak melihatnya lagi, aku mengeluarkan linangan air dari mataku.

Beribu pertanyaan mengendap di pikiranku tanpa dapat kucegah.

Apa aku terlalu kejam? Apa aku terlalu jahat? Apa aku sebenarnya lebih pantas berada di Slytherin karena perbuatanku ini? Atau malah di Azkaban?

Dan pertanyaan terberat yang kurasakan adalah: Apa aku masih mencintai Sev? Apa aku masih menyimpan rasa padanya, setelah apa yang kurasakan pada James?

Tidak. Semoga tidak. Semoga aku tidak mencintai Sev.

...

Argh! Aku tak tahu jawabannya! Kenapa cinta bisa begitu rumit?

Dengan air mata yang masih mengucur, aku mengerjakan tugas Transfigurasi. Aku memang mengerjakan tugas itu, tapi hanya tanganku saja. Sementara, pikiranku terbang ke alam pesona James dan Sev.

Lalu, aku tak tidur semalaman memikirkan apa yang menimpaku.

.

.

_Esoknya..._

James. Semoga ia datang ke Danau Hitam ini! Aku ingin menyampaikan curhatanku padanya.

Aneh, ya? Jujur saja. Aku juga merasakan keanehan karena mungkin saja nanti dia benar-benar akan menjadi tempat curhatku!

Mungkin. Karena dia bisa saja datang, bisa juga tidak.

Aku masih sedih dan betul-betul kecewa atas sikapku sendiri pada Sev tadi malam. Benar-benar memuakkan! Aku tak menyangka kalau akhirnya aku bisa juga bersikap jahat seperti itu pada sahabatku sendiri!

...

Dia datang! Dia datang! James datang!

Aku senang, tapi, kesenanganku itu tak bisa menghilangkan atau bahkan menutupi kekecewaan yang kurasakan akibat sikapku pada Sev.

"Hai, Lils," sapanya ramah.

Aku berusaha tersenyum ramah dan menyapanya balik, "Hai, James."

Ia tak membalas senyumku. Ia malah duduk di hadapanku dengan alisnya yang mengernyit.

"Kulihat dari mata dan raut mukamu, kau sedang kecewa atau sedih, ya?" tanya James sopan. Astaga! Aku tak ragu kalau ia bisa membaca pikiranku sekarang.

Karena aku pantang berbohong, aku mengangguk. "Yeah."

James menaikkan lengan jubahnya sampai siku dan membetulkan kacamata hitamnya yang sebenarnya tak apa-apa. "Karena apa?"

Akhirnya, jadi juga aku curhat padanya. "Karena Sev. Severus Snape. Sahabatku. Mungkin sahabatku dulu."

Keningnya berkerut. Kentara sekali James tak suka. "Snape? Snivellus? Cih! Tenang saja, Lils! Nanti kuhabisi dia bersama Marauders!"

Aku terkejut. Aku tak menyangka kalau ia akan melakukan itu!

"Eh?" ujarku kebingungan seraya memelintir rambutku yang saat itu digerai. "Tak usah seperti itu, James! Dia akan kapok sendiri nantinya."

"Tak bisa begitu, Lils!"

Aku menghela nafas. "Kasihan Sev, James."

"Orang seperti itu untuk apa dikasihani? Membawa beban saja!" serunya tajam. "Kenapa bisa kau sedih atau kecewa karena Snivellus, Lils?"

Aku menunduk dan mengambil nafas panjang. "Dia meminta maaf padaku soal kesalahannya dulu. Well, kau pasti tahu hal itu. Dan, aku tak memaafkannya. Menurutmu James, siapa yang salah? Aku atau Sev?"

James menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Sebenarnya, kalau meminta maaf lalu tak dimaafkan, salah orang yang tak memaafkannya, sih."

Melihat ekspresiku, ia melanjutkan, "Eh? Tidak! Bukan itu, Lils! Dia salah karena kejahatannya memang keterlaluan!"

Aku tak menghiraukan itu. Perkataan James yang sebelumnya sudah menancap pas di hatiku.

"Dan, masalah sebetulnya bukan itu," lanjutku tak bersemangat.

"Lalu apa?" tanya lawan bicaraku heran.

Aku tak memandang James lagi, tapi menoleh ke arah Danau Hitam yang menggelap. Rupanya, cuaca saat ini mendung. Langit sudah berubah menjadi abu-abu. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja agar petir menyambar-nyambar dan hujan turun membasahi bumi.

"Lalu apa, Lils?" ujar James mengulang pertanyaannya dengan tidak sabar.

Aku mendesah nafas dan menunduk. "Sebelumnya, aku suka dengan Sev. Mungkin cinta."

James membelalakkan matanya heran. "Kau? Kau... cinta dengan Snivellus sialan itu?"

Gerimis turun sedikit demi sedikit.

Dengan berat hati dan mengabaikan kata 'sialan' yang menyertai kata Snivellus, aku mengangguk dalam tundukanku. Aku masih tak berani memandang James.

"Kau pastilah tahu kalau aku mencintaimu sejak aku melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya," ujar James tercekat.

Tak peduli dengan apa yang ia katakan, aku melanjutkan, "Tapi, entah kenapa, aku malah tak memaafkannya seperti yang kau tahu."

"Kau sebenarnya masih cinta sama dia atau sudah tidak saat ia meminta maaf padamu?" tanya James penasaran.

Aku menggeleng. "Tak tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu, sementara kau yang merasakan?"

Aku mulai kesal. Dasar James! Semua orang belum tentu bisa tahu kalau yang ia rasakan adalah cinta, bukan? Sempat... itu hanya ketertarikan semata? Bukan cinta sejati?

"Semua orang berbeda, James," jawabku singkat.

"Yang aku tanya adalah 'bagaimana', bukan 'kenapa' atau 'mengapa', Lils."

Aku tambah kesal. "Aku tak tahu!"

"Kau ini Gryffindor sejati atau bukan? Jangan bohong padaku! Kau pasti hanya tidak mau jujur padaku, kan?"

Kesalku akhirnya betul-betul meledak. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu! Yang aku rasa dalam hatiku adalah kebimbangan! Aku bingung, James! Kau tahu? Aku tak tahu siapa yang mendapatkan cinta tak berartiku sekarang! Aku bagaikan ditarik oleh Sev dan oleh, oleh, oleh... olehmu!"

James diam dan membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Aku juga tak mau seperti ini, James! Tapi aku tak bisa! Maaf kalau kau kecewa padaku karena aku ragu dan tak bisa menentukan yang terbaik bahkan bagi diriku sendiri."

Sunyi. Aku tak mau mengeluarkan apa-apa lagi dari mulutku. Begitu pula dengan James.

"Maaf," ujarnya perlahan.

Aku mendongak. "Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena aku memaksamu untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin kau katakan."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak perlu ada kata maaf sebenarnya. Tak ada yang salah. Aku malah senang aku bisa mengungkapkan beberapa perasaan yang ada di hatiku dengan jujur."

James menyeringai dan mengusap kedua tangannya. "Beberapa? Beberapa perasaan? Kau kan sudah mengungkapkan setengah, bagaimana kalau kau mengungkapkan seluruhnya saja? Kau bisa lega setelah itu."

Benar juga.

"Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa memaafkan salah satu yang ada di hatiku. Aku sedih karena mengetahui kondisiku sekarang. Aku marah karena aku begitu bodoh. Dan..."

James mengangkat alis.

"Dan aku sedih. Aku sedih karena tak bisa membahagiakan satu orang pun dengan cintaku! Bahkan diriku sendiri pun tidak."

Sunyi lagi. Hanya suara petir yang terdengar. Dan kemudian, rintikan hujan mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit.

James menarik tanganku dan memaksaku berdiri berhadapan di tempat yang lebih luas dan sepi, tetapi masih berada di lingkup tepi danau.

Aku mengangkat alis heran. "Apa ini? Kau mau apa, James?"

Dia tak menjawab. Dasar sok misterius! Mentang-mentang aku mengaku kalau aku MUNGKIN saja cinta dengannya!

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku sedikit panik ketika ia menggengam kedua tanganku.

James hanya tertawa dan kemudian memposisikan kedua tanganku sekaligus tangannya dalam posisi... siap berdansa.

Dansa? Dansa dengannya? Di tengah-tengah hujan seperti ini?

Tidak. Aku tidak pernah dan tidak bisa berdansa. Aku tak mau! Bukannya aku tak mau berdansa dengan James, tapi, aku tak mau berdansa dengan orang yang kusukai sebelum aku betul-betul lancar berdansa!

Tetapi, sekuat apapun keinginanku untuk menolak, anggota tubuhku tak mau menurutiku. Sama seperti dulu.

Malah, teori cinta Mary yang kacau–walaupun benar–datang dan merusak sistem kerja otakku.

_Cintai saja orang yang mencintaimu. Jangan mencintai orang yang kelihatan tidak mencintaimu atau bahkan tidak mencintaimu sama sekali._

Jangan lagi. Tuhan, tolonglah!

_Cintai saja orang yang mencintaimu. Jangan mencintai orang yang kelihatan tidak mencintaimu atau bahkan tidak mencintaimu sama sekali._

Tak mau! Aku tak mau!

Sementara itu, James memulai dansa.

Entah kenapa, aku bisa mengikuti dansa sederhana tanpa lagu yang indah itu.

Ritme-ritmenya serasa pas di antara hujan yang turun dari langit ini. Gerakannya anggun dan gemulai.

Aku... aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau dansa pertamaku akan berjalan dengan indah.

James berdansa bagai pedansa profesional. Dan aku mengikutinya.

Tubuhku bergerak gemulai sesuai ritme dansa yang ada, tak peduli dengan jubah berat–yang semakin berat karena hujan–yang menghalangi gerakan dansaku. Rambut merahku juga berkibar memancarkan air hujan yang berubah menjadi air cinta untukku.

Hujan juga tak menjadi masalah saat itu, walaupun kadang mataku terkena percikan air hujan, aku tak mau melepaskan tanganku dari posisi dansa ini. Kelihatannya, begitu pula dengan James. Ia tak berusaha melepaskan tangannya walaupun air hujan sudah membasahi lensa kacamata miliknya, berusaha mengaburkan pandangan pemilik kacamata tersebut.

...

Di tengah-tengah dansa yang indah dan sepi itu, tiba-tiba James berkata, "Kau tadi sedih bukan? Kuharap, dengan dansa ini, kesedihanmu bisa terlupakan. Ketahuilah Lils, tak ada yang patut untuk disedihkan! Semua sudah berlalu, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Yeah."

James menyeringai. "_I love you_."

Mataku terbelalak kaget. Aku sudah sering menerima ucapan ini dari mulutnya dulu, tapi entah kenapa rasanya beda jika ia mengucapkannya sekarang.

Melihatku yang terkejut, James tetap berusaha melanjutkan dansa.

Aku masih terkejut. Dan satu pertanyaan muncul di benakku.

_Apakah aku masih mencintai Sev dan tidak mencintai James? _

_..._

James mengulangi lagi perkataannya, "_I love you, Lils."_

Aku tersenyum. Dan aku sudah tahu jawaban yang hinggap di benakku tadi. Jawabannya adalah... tidak. Aku sudah tidak mencintai Sev lagi.

Cinta dari hatiku sudah berpindah ke seseorang yang menjadi pasangan dansaku saat ini.

Seseorang yang terlihat nakal, kuat, jahil serta menyebalkan dari luar, apalagi jika ia bersama dengan teman-teman satu gengnya itu. Tapi, dia adalah seseorang yang baik, periang, mudah menunjukkan cinta serta penyabar jika bersama cintanya.

Aku berbisik, "_I love you, too." _

Dan kami berdua melanjutkan dansa di tengah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur. Tak peduli dengan ancaman flu yang kemungkinan besar akan melanda kami esok hari.

Dan aku tak memikirkan hubunganku dengan James selanjutnya saat berdansa, aku hanya memikirkan dua kalimat saja. Teori cinta Mary yang kurevisi sedikit seorang diri.

_Cintai saja orang yang mencintaimu dan pantas untuk kau cintai. Jangan mencintai orang yang kelihatan tidak mencintaimu atau bahkan tidak mencintaimu sama sekali._

.

.

.

FIN

Sebuah fic request dari Kak Hana :D Kak HanariaBlack. Jelek ya, Kak? Maaf ya *nunduk-nunduk* yang kutahu sih ini emang kepanjangan dan jelek banget! Kak Hana mau yang tanpa konflik ya? Duh, maaf ya, inspirasiku hanya ini. *hiks* *nangis di pojokan*

Well, adegan (?) terakhir, terinspirasi (baca: ngambil) dari adegan film Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows part 1 *kayaknya*yang bagian Harry ngajak Hermione dansa :D

Dan beberapa kenangan Snape + Lily diambil dari ficku yang 'Siapa Yang Menabur, Dia Yang Menuai'. Gak apa-apa, ya? Habisnya aku udah bingung ini -_- lagipula, isi fic itu kan aku yang bikin (y) *dihajar*

Mr. Moler adalah OC di ficku yang sudah dihapus *sumpah jelek banget!* yang berjudul 'Di Rumah Tonks'.

Maaf kalau ada typo, alur kecepetan, dsb, ya.

Dan, maukah kalian ngereview fic ini? :D Mau ya?


End file.
